nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 87:Hectic VS Joshua
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 of the best gun users there are going at it! Both of these guys love guns and other weapons, but they both also have quite some dangerous machines and items to use as well. Hectic, the nearly unstoppable cyberhog! and Joshua, the son of the leader of the Jkirk Federation! Hectic is the top of his class and Joshua is as well. The top-ranking cyberhog versus the top-ranking soldier will be quite a bloody and violent battle to say the least. Guns, Tanks, Swords, Super Forms, Jetpacks, and even an Amulet round out this battle. But enough talk, this fight's result must be known! SO LET'S GET TO IT! The Fight Location: Battlefield Time: 10:00 PM Joshua was infiltrating the battlefield, doing recon work for the Federation. Hectic then appeared, having stumbled into the middle of a skirmish. Hectic fired at Joshua, expecting him to be an enemy. Joshua managed to evade the shot, but then he fired back at Hectic, marking him with bullets. Which only made Hectic angry as he yelled "Come out of there"! Joshua peeked over and fired another round at Hectic. However, this time Hectic punched the bullet in mid-air and shattered it before he said "COME OUT PANSY"! Then Joshua finally got a bit pissed and came out. Joshua pulled out 1 of his M9-Z4s and said "Come get some, cyberhog". Then Hectic looked a bit pissed and said "I will eradicate you". Then Joshua said "First, you'll have to catch me". "Screwball". Then Hectic created a sword of dark energy and said "I'll kick your ass in 2 seconds punk". Then they both threw a slash that cancelled each other out as both blades were powered by dark energy. (Joshua's Dark Matter blade is the 1 he used) Their slashes collided and they exchanged looks as they both jumped backwards. (Hectic) It's been a while since I've had a good fight. (Joshua) Same here. Don't bore me. ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO! Hectic slashed towards Joshua, but Joshua stayed back and surveyed the nearby landscape, which kept him out of range of the slash since he hadn't moved. Then Joshua slashed Hectic's arm and made him stumble back as his arm looked badly sliced. Then Hectic said "Not bad". "But I can take it and then some". Then Joshua said "I'm only starting freak-show". Then he pulled out his plasma rifle and shot Hectic's other arms, momentarily making his defenseless so that Joshua could slash him about 12 times before Hectic managed to block a slash. Then Hectic kicked Joshua back and broke the blade off at the hilt. Then he said "You'd best try harder if you want to win". Then Joshua pointed his rifle at Hectic again and said "How about I just keep shooting you in the chest and face"? Then Joshua fired at Hectic again, this time he hit Hectic in the chest and made him stumble back before he shot Hectic's left arm. Then Joshua switched to his other blade, the anti-matter one, and said "Let's see how you resist this". Then Joshua slashed Hectic and it actually sliced Hectic's chest open a bit before Hectic got pissed and kicked Joshua flying through a boulder. Then Hectic said "I'm through playing around with you now". Then Hectic began to glow as he entered Highlight form and said "You will know defeat". Joshua was merely watching from a distance now as he surveyed the land and saw something that may help him. He then ran past Hectic and kept running. Hectic turned and said "Why are you running"? "Are you really that scared"? Then Hectic began to walk after Joshua. Joshua placed something on the ground and kept running. Hectic still walked closer and said "Perhaps I should just blast you". Then, as Hectic took another step, he stepped on a landmine and it blasted him with high amounts of EMPs. Hectic was shocked (haha, pun) Then Joshua fired his plasma rifle until it exhausted it's ammo. Then Joshua stabbed him with the blade and kicked him off it and into a hole in the ground. Hectic fell down about 50 feet before he finally regained his stance and managed to fly back up. He landed and said "Sneaky, but not quite enough to beat me". Then Hectic began to change as his eyes turned yellow. Then he said "I'll turn you to dust foolish mortal". Then he glared at Joshua and Joshua said "Interesting, he's grown stronger than what he was before". Then Joshua reloaded his rifle and said "That just means that I have to try harder". Then Hectic blasted Joshua flying into a mountain and Joshua looked a bit hurt. Then Hectic flew into the air and charged a ball of dark energy. Joshua called in his jetpack and hopped on it. Then he flew past Hectic while blasting him with bullets. Hectic stopped his attack and chased after Joshua. However, Joshua tricked Hectic into crashing through a few mountains, causing high damage to Hectic. Hectic got back up as error signs appeared and his eyes turned more dark. Then he entered CORRUPTED form and said "Enough of your insolence". Then he blasted Joshua off his jetpack and then he blasted the jetpack, destroying it. Joshua got back up and said "Dammit, he's tough". Then he called in his mech and hopped into it. The mech fired plasma at Hectic, which hurt him enough to weaken him a bit. Then Hectic looked very pissed off and he began to blend in with the environment. Joshua looked around for him and said "Where the hell did he go"? Then Hectic suddenly appeared right in front of the mech and he punched it with the Fist of Wrath, shattering it open and making Joshua fall out. Joshua got back up and said "Alright dipshit, you've done it now". said Joshua as he entered dark form and glowed black. Then Hectic said "Now, I'll finish you off you asshole". Then Joshua said "Fuck off asshole". Then he sliced Hectic and damaged him badly. Then he kicked him into the air before throwing his sword into the air and impaling Hectic through his chest. Then Joshua pulled out his rifle and shot the blade through Hectic's chest and it landed on the ground behind Hectic. Hectic was badly hurt, nearly dead. Then he said "This isn't working". "I need a stronger power". Then he became Enlightened and rose from the ground and said "Surprised to see me"? Then Joshua said "UH"! "YOUR JOKES ARE LAME AS HELL"! Then he said "No, I'm not happy to see you". "Nor am I surprised". "That shot was to incapacitate, not kill'. Then Joshua became Livid and said "But now that changes". Then he used the Livid Strike, which hurt Hectic quite badly and almost finished him off. Then Joshua punched him into the sky and fired his rifle at Hectic's head. Hectic was blasted through his head and fell to the ground, dead. Then Joshua reverted back to his normal form. BUT... As Joshua walked away, Hectic's body glowed white. Joshua stopped and said "Not quite dead yet huh"? Then he turned and saw Hectic standing up as he entered Celestial God form! Then Joshua said "Good job asshole, you've made it this far". Then Joshua pulled out the Mecha Emerald and said "Not too many opponents last long enough for me to do this". "Thanks for being a worthy playmate". Then Hectic said "Do not hold back". "For I will kill at any chance I get". Then Joshua entered super form and said "Now that's the kind of opponent I like to fight". Then the 2 prepared to face off yet again. Joshua and Hectic both punched at the same time, causing a shock wave that shook the planet. Then Joshua kicked Hectic in his chest and then he punched him and knocked him back through a boulder. Then Joshua said "Alright, here goes nothing". Then Joshua prepared Chaos Armageddon and Hectic managed to stand back up. Hectic saw the 3 spheres and said "Mere balls of chaos can't destroy me foolish mortal". Then Hectic blasted all 3 back at the waiting giant ball and all 4 combined together. Then the massive chaos ball came crashing down at Hectic, who was charging his energy into his right fist. Hectic looked up at the ball and said "I am a God, you are a mortal". "I will end this now". Then Hectic prepared the God's Fist of Wrath! He charged it to maximum power and the ball came crashing down faster yet! Hectic punched the ball with all of his energy and the collision created multiple shock waves that shook the planet across the globe with multiple quakes and tremors. Hectic's fist began to overpower the ball and the ball began to crack as Hectic became more and more pissed off. Then Hectic shattered the ball as he yelled "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE"! Then Hectic flew at Joshua as fast as he could go. Joshua was tired, but still managed to dodge Hectic's punch and caused Hectic to punch a boulder and mess up his hand. "OUCH"! "YOU FUCKING BITCH"! yelled Hectic as he held his wrist on his injured hand. Then Joshua pulled out both of his other blades. He held a dark matter and an anti-matter sword in his hands. Then he said "Let's see you come back from this". Then Joshua slashed Hectic across his chest and kicked him backwards before he ran behind Hectic and slashed him the other way. Then Joshua teleported into the air and threw the anti-matter blade down at Hectic. Then Joshua came crashing down towards Hectic, who was on the ground. Hectic was impaled by the anti-matter blade, but he lifted his left hand and a hook shot out of it and impaled Joshua as he came crashing down! Joshua dropped the dark matter blade and he landed next to Hectic. Hectic pulled the anti-matter sword out of his chest and sat up. Then he stood up and said "It is over". Then Hectic walked away, limping. KO! Reasoning: This fight was closer than everyone anticipated. While Hectic's forms and pure power allowed him to eventually overtake Joshua, Joshua's weapons and skills were enough to keep him in the fight long enough to tire Hectic out. So this battle honestly is a battle against time. Joshua had to put Hectic down before he runs out of equipment. And Hectic had to put Joshua down fast enough to avoid the plasma shots. Speaking of which, let's explain how Hectic still survived those. While Plasma DOES hurt robots, mechanical beings, and the like, Hectic's incredible durability made it very difficult for Joshua to win with that alone. However, Hectic's trump card was his Celestial God Form. Becoming a God makes it nearly impossible for any mortal to kill you. Joshua has weapons to fight armies, aliens, and other powerful things. But nothing in his entire arsenal had the potential to actually KILL Hectic in his CG form. Plus Hectic's forms allowed him to easily drag the fight out, which tired and agitated Joshua. Using Joshua's anger against him was a major factor. But, to be honest, Joshua IS smarter in terms of battle. But Hectic's superior power and forms made it just about impossible for Joshua to land the blow he needed in order to finish Hectic off. Becoming a God is no joke. Especially is it's a Killing Joke. The Winner Is: Hectic The Cyberhog NEXT TIME We've seen robots, aliens, hedgehogs, and angels... Hell, we've even seen saiyans and kryptonians... But, we have yet to see a fight between 2 demon kings! What will happen when 2 demon kings meet? RICKY, The Demon King from a distant plane of existence! VERSUS ZEZKO, The Demon King of our own dimension! Which demon king will reign supreme? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE BRAWL!Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights